The sarcastic life of Me
by Invoke123
Summary: Well this is the diary of a normal girl named Hinata.She's very sarcastic and bored to tears until she meets someone new...
1. Chapter 1

Entry: 1 "Stop and Stare…for a while"

I don't like a lot of things. But thing (or person I should say) is my stepmother.

I really don't see what my dad sees in her. She's nice, don't get me wrong, but she just doesn't fit in. She's the puzzle piece that seems to not fit but in the end you force it to stay. Then in the end the puzzle looks fucked up.

Her name is Priscilla (country girl alert. YEE-HA) and she has an 8 year old son, Levi. Now when I first met it was raining and she knocked on the door and rang the doorbell too many times. So reluctantly I opened the door and there she was. Standing there holding an umbrella in one hand and Levi's in the other. Now I could have slammed the door in their faces but I could obviously tell that Levi was crying prior to standing on my front door step. And since I have a weak spot for little kids I let them in.

We sat in the living room for a few minutes, but in my time it was a few very awkward minutes. Then my dad comes through the door with their luggage in his hands. He didn't look at me; all he did was take their things to the spare room.

I must have lain awake that whole night because I remember the next day at school I had slept through three bells straight.

The second person I don't like (hate in this case) is my real mom.

I can't forgive a monster like her leaving behind a good home for something worse. At first I blamed myself for leaving us, but then there is no reason to care anymore. The three things I have to accept are:

She left

She's never coming back

She's a the true wicked witch of the West

Now I hope that a house falls on her or she gets burned by water. That would please me very much.

The only thing that I fairly enjoy is taking care of Levi. He's a sweet little boy but he's a little quiet. Sometimes he gets a little clingy. Right now he sleeps with me even though he has a room for himself. I know that while I'm asleep he crawls in my bed and gets real close to me. When there's a storm he holds my hand.

I have to repeat to him silently that I won't let go. My grandma used to say that to me when I was a little girl.

I live in a city on the outskirts of town. It's a small place made up of trailer parks and normal middle class families. On Monroe Avenue and River there's the conjoined middle school and high school. Down the block there's the elementary school that Levi goes to.

There's the grocery store that I work at and then down the street from it is a mall and movie theater. The rest of the town is mostly factories and small businesses.

My dad works at a car manufacturing company and Priscilla is the manager of a store in the mall (go figure). And as I said before I work at the grocery but I really don't put any effort into my work.

Now I know what you're thinking by now this girl is really lazy and she has a good relationship with her stepbrother. But there's more to the story about me, Hinata.

I'm a high school senior and I have time to be lazy till' the end of the school year, but until then I going to try to cruise through the beginning. It's autumn and I'm still recovering from the worst summer in my life.

I had to go down south so I could help my grandma run her fruit stand. Now I was happy to do it but if someone would have read the fine print to me that I would have to be standing out in the hot sun I would have said hell to the naw!

Well here I go another year in school with the same faces, same routine, in the same Wire city.

**Well there you go. The first chapter of a story based loosely of my true story. Please give constructive criticism on how I can improve. Hope you enjoyed it! **

**~Invoke**


	2. Chapter 2

Entry: 2 "Stab you in the eye with a fork"

I am bored to tears. No literal tears. Apparently in science today we have to study onions. Of all the things I the world a freakin onion! Then in math Sakura (the pink haired devil!) makes me drop all my stuff on the floor. Now I'm not into the petty middle school fights but seriously! Who does that? Please someone in the audience please tell me who does that! But luckily I will act like a civilized person (for now).

I don't like lunch. In fact I really hate lunch. It's not the food but the _people. _This is the only time that there are no teachers around and this is when all hell breaks loose. People standing on tables, food fights, fist fights, and actual making out (no lie) in the lunch room. Now I'm no stuck up teacher's pet but really. Sometimes I want to stab myself in the eye with a fork. So I just got out of line and I'm walking over to an empty table near a window. But there's a catch. Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Tenten are all sitting at the same table, and I have to walk past them to get to my table.

I'm not afraid of them but I am really in a shitty mood. So I suck in all the air I can and I quicken my pace.

"Hey girls look! The rat is trying to avoid us!"Damn. Sakura's freakin' voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard.

1...2…3…breath (repeat)

SNAP!

I turn to look at Sakura dead in the face. It seems like the whole lunchroom got silent. Then I feel kind of nervous but this is no time to back down.

"You know what Sucker. I really don't like you. But I think you know that already. And if you didn't comprehend that then let me explain it to you. First of all I wasn't the one who had her period in the middle of gym class in 5th grade. All over the nice shiny floor. Second of all I'm not the one who found out that they had an STD…in 4th grade. But no wait a minute; this is a more recent one. Yes I mean recent as in last Saturday. I saw you walk out of the general store with a pregnancy test. What were the results?" Now that took a boat load of courage and knowledge.

Sakura sat there with her mouth open for flies to fly in. Now the whole Lunch room was silent. It was so silent that I could hear the rain patter against the windows clearly. Then as calmly as I could walk off the table.

Soon the PA was on calling for me to go to the principal's office right away. Double damn.

I have been in trouble a lot of times before. But I think none of the other things I did in the past compare to what I did just now. The hallways seem so quiet without anyone preoccupying it. So I walk into the principal's office and sat down in the brown chair in front of his desk.

He was looking through some papers when I sat down. Then he put them down and looked me dead in the eyes. Brace yourself Hinata!

"Ms. Hinata I heard what you said to another student at lunch today and I have to say that I am very disappointed in you. We do not, and I mean do not tolerate this kind of animalistic behavior."Last time I checked I'm not a crazy rabbi dog.

"Now I have called your father and talked to him about what you did. I am sorry to say but I have to ask you to go get your things because you are suspended from school for four days. And if you do come onto these premises while on suspension I will have to call the police and escort you off to jail."

I nodded my head and walked silently off the y locker to get my things. Triple damn.

It was still raining while I walked hunched over in the rain. My baggy jeans were wet and also my shoes. When I walked through the door my dad was sitting in the living room in his chair. He was staring off into space as he sometimes did.

"Hinata come here."

My dad never really got mad at me for getting into trouble but the timing was horrible. He had to go to work in about an hour and he didn't like going to work unhappy.

I threw my book bag on the ground beside the door and walked over to the arm of my father's chair. He looked up at me with this stern face. I have never seen his mouth in a straighter line before. "Now I got that call from your school. I work with Sakura's father and I have to say that she is a very respectable girl." Good grief.

"I just can't believe that you would say such things like that to her. How would you feel if someone said that to you?" It took me a minute to NOT make a smart remark.

"Well it never happened to me and if it did I wouldn't tell it to a girl that hates me." My father just looks away and went outside to his car. That's how everything ends in discipline in my house. No one doesn't care what the answer is, they just want an answer.

I went into my room and locked the door. I felt more comfortable when no one was home to bother me. I was almost about to go to sleep until there was a knock at the door. I sat in the bed some more. Another knock. I drag myself out of the bed to get the door. It's probably a door to door salesman. I open the door to find a person I didn't know. But something about him, I don't know but there was a sudden urge to _want_ to know him. Then I must have fainted. Quadruplet damn(with a cherry on top).


	3. Chapter 3

Entry: 3 "Even After Monday and Tuesday the calendar says: WTF!"

I felt like I had slept for days. But I had a very strange dream last night. I was in my house and I had walked out of my room into the living rom. There was my dad staring in the middle of the living staring up at the sky. So I looked up too, and what I saw was unbelievable. There was no roof. There was just the pinkish purple blue sky above our heads. Then out of nowhere it started to lightly snow at first. Then it progressed into the big fat snowflakes that fall lazily on the ground. But the strangest thing was that I couldn't feel the cold. I was braced for it, but I couldn't feel it at all. After that I had actually woke up to the cold but that was only because the ac was on full blast. It must be hot today.

I had got up and went into the kitchen. No one was home as always. On the refrigerator there was a note from my stepmom. I ignored it and looked for something to eat. I ended up settling on a bowl full of trix. I find it funny how in the commercials they say" Silly rabbit Trix are for kids!"But in reality adults make the cereal. Then when I thought about it some more it made me burst out laughing until milk was coming out my nose (eww!).

I turned on the TV. to find out how the weather was going to be like and they said it was going to be hot! Hot! Hot! Then I thought to myself I could go swimming. Oh and I can wear that new Victoria secret swimsuit that my stepmom bought me. But it is a little bit revealing. Then I thought about it some more and I came to the conclusion that everyone is either at school or work so I'm okay! When I had put on the swimming suit I looked myself over in the mirror. Why do I have to be so curvy? Well I'm not really that self conscious about my body just only sometimes. I had put on my shades and sunscreen even thought as hard I tried I couldn't get a good tan. But that runs on my dad's side of the family. For a minute I thought I was really hot like the girls in all those French fashion magazines. So to show off my hotness I waltzed around the house until I went outside to our backyard pool. I laid on my chair and sat there half awake.

Then I heard some rustling in the bushes but I ignored it. There was some more until a boy, no man came from under there. But for some odd reason I didn't freak out. I know I should have ran into the house but that's what they think you're going to do so I sat where I was.

But for a while he was just standing there looking at me. So me being the kind person I am I introduced myself.

"Well are you going to explain yourself to me why you are over here?" All he did was smile, a big goofy yet cute smile at me."Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Well I got kicked out so I'm spending the day at m pool."

"Oh so you're a bad girl?"A hint of playfulness was in his voice and by now he was leaning on the fence witch wasn't that far from where I am.

"No. People just make me want to act badly."

"That's a good answer Ms….Oh! I didn't get your name. Mine is Naruto."

"I'm Hinata."Oh my golly I said that way too shyly.

"That's a pretty name for a sexy girl."At that statement my whole body went cold then real hot and something deep inside of me went ablaze. Oh I can't be attracted to him. Then I said the dumbest thing ever.

"Would you like to come in?"

We had came in and I had changed into to some less revealing cloths. He didn't stay for long but we got to know each other really well. Naruto was in his 2nd year in college. He was majoring in law at a college not too far from here. Right now he was just staying with his parents (who live next door-go figure) for a little visit there back to college for him. But sometimes he'll be at his parents' house since he doesn't live that far away. Hmm I have to say this Naruto person is really interesting in personality and …body! OMG! He is so hot. He had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, sexy abs's (I could see them through his shirt), he was tall, and he had one of the cutest smiles ever! But it's really too soon to be all gaga over him. I mean I just me him.

After Naruto left I was about to go to the store until Sakura shows up at my door!

Right now I'm kind of happy so I invite her to lunch. Then I wonder why am I being nice to her? But she did look a little sad so I can't be mean. We went to a little café to talk about what happened the other day.

"Hinata I know I haven't been the nicest of person to you as I could have been before. But you know I was kind of…..jealous of you" My jaw had completely dropped off.

'Well umm… you should have told me."Oh yeah a beautiful answer.

Sakura and I talked and actually laughed together. We made apologies because no one is perfect and we got off at the wrong foot. So we both agreed to work on becoming friends. And you know what I felt better about that.

It was almost 6 o'clock when I got home from a very strange day. I had to splash cold water on my face to see if I wasn't dreaming. That night I couldn't sleep no one it until Levi came in to sleep with me. I lightly petted his hair while I looked at the night sky from my window. I guess that this school is going to have it's up and down's but it sure won't be boring. I was just about to doze off until I was Naruto at my window!

Does this boy specialize in scaring the shit out of me?


End file.
